


Christmas Compromise

by BlackWingBecci



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, M/M, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Courfeyrac have always had very different views on Christmas, and this year they have a reason to create a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> The first story from my Advent Calender Fic series, part of my Chrsitmas Writing Project.

‘Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock’

Combeferre smiles softly to himself when the Christmas song starts playing again. He had only been home from work for an hour and it is already the fourth time Courfeyrac has played the song. Before, he would have removed every music device in the flat so Courf’ couldn’t play the song again, but now he can’t bring himself to care. How can he be mad when it’s the only song at the moment that can get their daughter to calm down?

Combeferre had never been very partial to the holidays really. When he was younger, he had never looked forward to his presents because his parents constantly bought him toys and clothes rather than the books and ornaments he wanted. He had never believed the ‘Santa’ myth and felt mildly betrayed that his parents would actually lie to him. He thinks most of the decorations are tacky and way too extravagant and most of the songs are annoying and very much over-played. He had never been a big eater so never enjoys the massive meals people lay out every year and could never imagine getting as drunk as he’s seen some people get.

Courfeyrac, on the other hand, loves them. He had gotten all the presents he had wanted for Christmas when he was younger and had bawled his eyes out when he found out Santa wasn’t real. He loves all the decorations and hardly dresses in anything other than green and red all December to match them. He has many playlists of all the Christmas songs he can find and as soon as he can he starts paying them everywhere and always sings along. He eats way too much on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day and washes it down with a little too much alcohol as well.

Needless to say, when they first got together the holidays were an awkward time. While their friends seemed to have the same opinions of the holidays as their partner, the only thing they ever agree on is that they want to spend the time with their friends and family. The holidays created quite a few arguments and they never really found a good mixture. And then the adoption happened two months ago.

Even though their daughter was only a couple of months old, they both easily agreed that her first Christmas with them was going to be special. And then it seemed so easily to compromise. They agreed they would get her a mix of presents until she could ask and then they will respect her choices and get her what she wants. Courfeyrac can put on Christmas music and put up decorations but there was to be no Christmas songs in the car and the decorations in the house had to be tasteful and not overbearing. They won’t have any alcohol but they will try to have a wide range of food available, in smaller portions if necessary.

‘Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet’

Courfeyrac enters the living area from the kitchen, bouncing the little girl in his arms along with the music and singing under his breath. Combeferre feels his smile grow as he watches his husband with their daughter. He has never liked the holidays, but he thinks he really can grow to love them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - blackwingbecci


End file.
